Persiguiendo a Naruto
by Musa Lockheart
Summary: AU. Sasuke no quiere admitir sus sentimientos, pero cuando aparecen sus rivales, tendrá que tomar cartas en el asunto. NaruSasu. Shounen Ai. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke debería haberse quedado en la cama

**Nombre original: **Chasing Naruto

**Autora: **AkaiTsume

**Traducción: **Musa Lockheart.

Le he escrito y tengo su consentimiento, así que, para los que no leen en ingles y disfrutan de los UA, aquí os doy la oportunidad de leer mi favorito. Espero que entendáis que, a la hora de traducir, es imposible hacerlo al pie de la letra, así que prometo hacer la adaptación lo más fiel posible. Aquí os dejo el primer capítulo.

¡Se aceptan críticas y sugerencias!

--

Sasuke debería haberse quedado en la cama.

La mañana se le pasó volando. Para empezar, su alarma sonó una hora tarde porque había olvidado programarla, después había tirado el maldito despertador fuera de la repisa antes de poder apagarlo, y prácticamente había tenido que saltar de la cama y buscarlo por el suelo. Al final se las arregló para mover el escritorio, coger el despertador y apagar aquella estúpida cosa. Por supuesto, no sin golpearse la cabeza con la parte de abajo al levantarse.

Lanzando maldiciones por lo bajo, Sasuke se puso algo de ropa (camiseta y pantalones negros, acorde con su estado de ánimo) y juntó sus libros. Iba por la mitad del pasillo cuando se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado los deberes. Después del segundo viaje, consiguió al fin salir fuera…

…Y estaba lloviendo. Genial.

Con su aura negra de mal humor, un Sasuke empapado volaba dentro de su clase de las nueve tan sólo tres segundos antes de la hora. Reafirmando sus libros debajo el brazo, que, afortunadamente, estaban bajo su chaqueta y no se habían mojado, Sasuke se atusó el pelo y miró alrededor.

-Oi! Sasuke-Teme!

Con los hombros tensos por el molesto grito, Sasuke se volvió para mirar irritado al rubio que agitaba la mano con entusiasmo. El único idiota capaz de insultarle con una sonrisa en la cara. Frunciendo el ceño, Sasuke avanzó hacia la tercera fila de asientos tipo estadio en la sala de conferencias, avanzó por ella y dejó caer sus libros sobre la mesa ante él.

Naruto se fijó en la condición en la que había llegado Sasuke y se rió disimuladamente.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?¿Atrapado por una ola gigante?

-Cállate –respondió irritado. Sentándose al lado del alto rubio, Sasuke le dedicó una mirada asesina- ¿Es que tienes que gritar mi nombre de esa forma todas las mañanas?

Sonriendo ampliamente, Naruto posó una mano sobre el pelo húmedo de Sasuke y lo revolvió, manteniéndose impasible cuando ésta fue apartada con la suya.

-¡Pero es la cara que pones! Como si no supieras si estrangularme o volver por donde has venido –rió en silencio, dedicándole una sonrisa zorruna- es el mismo motivo por el que siempre procuro avergonzarte desde una distancia prudente, te da menos opciones.

Sasuke le contestó con una mirada fría, pero no dijo nada. Cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa, miró molesto hacia el frente de la sala. _El profesor llega tarde. Eso significa…que he venido con las prisas para nada._

-¿Una mala mañana?

Sasuke le miró y levantó una ceja. Sonriendo con sorna, Naruto se echó hacia atrás en su silla y estiró las piernas ante él.

-Siempre traes esa nube negra que se cierne sobre ti cuando has tenido una mañana difícil –miró hacia otro lado- quizás sea mejor que te sientes más lejos, no quiero que me alcance un rayo.

Ja. Ja. –Sasuke continuó taladrando la pizarra con la mirada. ¿Dónde demonios estaba el profesor?

Divertido con la actitud de Sasuke, Naruto golpeó ligeramente su espalda con la palma de la mano.

-Entonces, ¿has hecho los deberes?

Sasuke simplemente le lanzó una mirada seca.

-Oh, es cierto, lo olvidé. Su majestad el príncipe perfecto _siempre_ hace los deberes –Naruto se rió disimuladamente mientras Sasuke afilaba su mirada- ¿Puedo mirarlos? Quiero comparar mis respuestas.

De mala gana, Sasuke sacó la hoja de su cuaderno y se la entregó. Naruto la arrebató de sus manos, sacó otra hoja y empezó a garabatearla antes de que Sasuke pudiera dar crédito.

_¡Ey!¡Espera un segundo!_

-Joder, Naruto, no dije que pudieras _copiarlo_ –frunciendo el ceño, Sasuke le quitó la hoja al rubio. El hecho de que éste simplemente se echase hacia atrás y se revolviera el pelo con la mano no mejoró su humor- ¡Haz tus malditos deberes!

-¡Pero tu eres más inteligente que yo! –lloriqueó. Juntando las dos manos frente a él, Naruto le dedicó su mejor mirada de perro apaleado a Sasuke, que probablemente hubiera tenido más efecto si hubiera sido más bajito y tuviera algunas libras menos de músculo- ¿Por favoooor, Sasuke-kun?

-No.

Naruto empezó a sorber los mocos de forma dramática.

-He dicho NO.

Suspirando, Naruto se echó hacia atrás en su silla y cruzó los brazos sobre el amplio pecho.

-No eres nada divertido, Sasuke.

-Y tú eres un idiota.

-Gilipollas.

-Imbécil.

-Burro.

Naruto le sonrió a la mirada fría que recibió por éste último. Antes de que Sasuke pudiera abrir la boca para tomar represalias, el profesor entró en la sala por fin. El muchacho pálido miró de mala gana hacia delante, sintiendo la mirada burlona del rubio quemándole a su lado.

-Siento llegar tarde. Mi barco tenía un escape esta mañana y tuve que arreglarlo antes de venir a clase –la mitad de ellos giraron sus ojos bajo los párpados por el perezoso comentario, pero la otra mitad miró hacia la ventana. Con la cantidad de agua que estaba cayendo, la excusa no era totalmente ilógica- Ahora que estoy aquí, podéis entregarme los ejercicios.

Sasuke pasó los suyos a su derecha y se volteó para sonreírle triunfante a Naruto. Naruto parpadeó, y entonces le sonrió ampliamente.

-Oh, sí. Se me había olvidado por completo –Naruto abrió su carpeta y sacó una hoja- ¡Los hice anoche!

…_Dios, te odio._

Mientras Sasuke pasaba el ofensivo papel hacia la derecha, frunció el ceño al sonriente idiota que estaba a su lado. ¿Quién habría pensado, que alguien tan inmaduro y abrasivo acabaría siendo el amigo más íntimo de Sasuke? Ellos dos se odiaban en la escuela elemental, habían desarrollado un extraño respeto de mala voluntad el uno al otro en la secundaria, y tras un no tan breve descenso cuando tenían trece años, los dos se habían vuelto anormalmente –a los ojos de Sasuke- íntimos. Demonios, se habían matriculado en la misma universidad, ¿o no?

Con los años, se había vuelto más "divertido", como dijo Naruto, el tratarse el uno al otro como si se odiaran más que como si fueran amigos. Pero, últimamente, Naruto parecía haber ido perdiendo el hábito. En lugar de las miradas asesinas y las peleas en el campus, éste se había relajado conformándose suavemente con el acoso a Sasuke en público. El cambio repentino a veces dejaba a Sasuke perplejo, pero lo que le sorprendía más era cómo se habían acostumbrado los dos a la nueva rutina.

Cualquiera pensaría que dos chicos que se habían odiado tanto deberían…soportarse menos el uno al otro.

Mientras el profesor cotorreaba sobre la temprana historia europea, en la cual Sasuke no tenía el más mínimo interés, se encontró a sí mismo perdido en sus pensamientos. Había sido fácil no echarle demasiada cuenta a Naruto cuando se odiaban, o al menos hacían como que se odiaban. Pero ahora que se trataban amistosamente en público, Sasuke estaba encontrando tremendamente difícil ignorar al rubio. ¿Era sólo un efecto secundario por actuar como los amigos que probablemente siempre habían sido? ¿O era acaso…algo más?

Un suave golpe y un repentino peso sobre su hombro sacaron a Sasuke de sus pensamientos. El puntiagudo pelo rubio le hizo cosquillas en la cara cuando se volvió para mirar exasperado a Naruto.

-Oi, dobe. Quita de encima.

Naruto simplemente masculló por lo bajo y se movió, presionando su cara en el cuello de Sasuke. Suspirando, el rubio parecía profundamente dormido.

Un ligero sonrojo se expandió por las mejillas de Sasuke conforme el aliento cálido de Naruto chocaba contra su piel. Mirando hacia otro sitio, Sasuke suspiró incómodo. _Probablemente debería echarle hacia el lado, pero…_Miró hacia Naruto, inconscientemente fijándose en el definido y moreno cuerpo, y en los atractivos rasgos de su cara –_bueno, con el quizás menos atractivo hilillo de baba. Quiero decir, si cae en mi camisa…-_mientras el chico dormía.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando Naruto decidió ponerse más cómodo, echándole un brazo alrededor del pecho. Abochornado, Sasuke intentó quitárselo de encima.

-He dicho _fuera_. Usa a cualquier otro de almohada –siseó. Naruto no respondió, aunque inconscientemente combatió los intentos de Sasuke por quitárselo de encima. Finalmente, consiguiendo quitarse el brazo del rubio de alrededor, Sasuke procedió a echarle hacia un lado.

Totalmente por accidente, la mano de Naruto fue a parar a la entrepierna de Sasuke.

Agitado, Sasuke miró hacia su regazo por un segundo, antes de ponerse rojo escarlata y empujar violentamente a Naruto lejos de él. _Demonios…¿Qué ha sido eso?_

Sasuke se apartó, tratando desesperadamente de librarse de su sonrojo.

Por otra parte, asustado por el golpe contra la parte de atrás de su silla, Naruto se despertó y parpadeó confundido mirando a Sasuke. Se fijó en el rubor de éste sin entender.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora? Tienes toda la cara roja.

-Cállate.

-Pero-…

-Cierra la boca. YA.

-¡Tsk! –Naruto se echó de nuevo hacia atrás en la silla- ¿Qué te he hecho _yo _ahora, bastardo insensible?

Sasuke decidió ignorar la pregunta.

--

De momento, la clase había terminado. Sasuke cruzó rápidamente el espacio y salió al pasillo, pasando de las llamadas de Naruto. Con un gesto irritado, Sasuke ignoró al resto de personas a su alrededor.

_¿Por qué he reaccionado hacia Naruto de esa manera? Ni siquiera estaba despierto, así que no es como si me hubiera tocado…ahí…a propósito…¿Por qué me ha dado tanta vergüenza?_

Arrugó la frente con preocupación. Su reacción de hoy no era su primera respuesta extraña a la presencia de Naruto. Tenía una rara manía de sonrojarse como una colegiala –bueno, un pequeño toque rosado en las mejillas. Era un Uchiha, después de todo- cada vez que el rubio accidentalmente caía sobre él o le tocaba. Irónicamente, Sasuke nunca había tenido problemas cuando se peleaban, pero ahora…

…_Algo raro debe estar pasándome_ concluyó. _¿Tendré alguna fiebre extraña?_

Antes de que tan siquiera tuviera tiempo para considerar su teoría, un brazo pesado se posó sobre sus hombros. Sin perder ni un ápice de compostura, Sasuke miró fríamente a Naruto.

-¿Por qué saliste corriendo de esa manera, teme? –Naruto miró a Sasuke- No me diste tiempo ni a preguntarte si querías trabajar conmigo.

Sasuke levantó una ceja, tratando de ignorar la presión del brazo de Naruto sobre sus hombros- ¿Trabajar contigo en qué?

El rubio le lanzó una mirada incrédula- ¿De verdad no estabas prestando atención? Eso es nuevo. –Sasuke miró hacia otra parte, algo avergonzado. _Ni de coña le voy a decir que no estaba prestando atención porque intentaba ignorarle…y sin conseguirlo._

-Bueno, de todas formas –Naruto continuó- El señor Hatake dijo que hay que hacer grupos y entregarle un trabajo sobre algún explorador Europeo importante. ¿Vamos a trabajar juntos?

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír con sorna- Bueno, sólo porque tú no tengas ningún otro amigo…

Naruto le dio un golpe en la nuca- Imbécil.

-¡Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun!

Una corriente fría recorrió la espina dorsal de Sasuke cuando Naruto, tranquilamente, miró sobre su hombro- Parece que ahí llega tu horda.

_No lo había notado._ Sasuke suspiró. Ser acosado por su club de fans no iba a mejorar su ya ácido día, especialmente con el uso del sufijo que todas habían empezado a usar al enterarse de que era en parte Japonés. Naruto había decidido elegir algunas etiquetas más…coloridas, de igual forma. Cuando Naruto empezó a apartar el brazo de los hombros de Sasuke, éste le miró.

-No vas a dejarme aquí _solo_ con ellas.

Naruto le lanzó una mirada atrevida- Ey, son _tú_ harem. Tan solo deja que te sirvan a su gusto.

-…No tienes sentido de la decencia, ¿eh?

-No. No del todo.

El pelo de la nuca de Sasuke comenzó a erizarse al sentir la horda de féminas detrás de él. Aún sabiendo cómo estarían ahora sonriendo dulcemente, él conocía su verdadera forma: babeantes, agarrándole con sus garras y sonriendo como unas maníacas. La desesperación comenzó a hacerse con él.

Odiaba pedir ayuda, pero una mirada rápida le advirtió de que era una horda más grande de la que estaba acostumbrado a tratar. Cuando Naruto comenzó a separarse, Sasuke agarró su brazo y le susurró en el oído.

-Sácame de ésta, y te compraré ramen.

Instantáneamente más atento al tema, Naruto se volvió hacia Sasuke y sonrió maliciosamente- Pasa tu oferta a un mes y tienes un trato.

-¿Un mes? Ni de coña.

-Ja ne! Que te lo pases bien con ellas –Naruto comenzó a irse de nuevo, un montón de "Sasuke-kuuuuun's" flotaron a su alrededor.

Rechinando sus dientes, Sasuke reforzó su agarre en el brazo de Naruto- Una semana entera de Ramen. Es mi última oferta.

Naruto pensó en ello durante unos momentos, la mano acariciando la barbilla. Sasuke tenía que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no estrangularlo. _Joder, Naruto, ¡tan solo hazlo!_

Tomando finalmente una decisión, Naruto sonrió a Sasuke- ¡Trato hecho!

Justo cuando la horda por fin había decidido ignorar a Naruto y empezar a bombardear a Sasuke con gorjeos, llamadas y números de teléfono, el rubio se volvió hacia ellas y les sonrió de forma encantadora. Sasuke alzó una ceja.

_Me pregunto qué va a hacer para librarse de ellas…_

-Lo siento señoritas, pero Sasuke-kuuuun –cantó el sufijo con las manos unidas y pestañeando repetidamente- y yo tenemos planes. Tendréis que cazarle más tarde.

Con eso, Naruto se volvió y miró a Sasuke, con una expectante sonrisa en el rostro. Sasuke le miró con confusión, la cual crecía a la vez que la sonrisa de Naruto y sus ojos se estrechaban en un gesto maligno.

_Quizás no ha sido una buena idea…_

Antes de que las fans de Sasuke pudieran decir algo, Naruto se plantó delante de Sasuke, pasó un brazo bajo sus piernas, presionó su hombro contra el estómago de Sasuke…

…Y lo alzó en el aire.

Con un Sasuke en estado de shock y totalmente sin habla sobre su hombro, Naruto se volvió y saludó fervientemente a la muchedumbre.

-¡Nos vemos luego, señoritas! –le guiñó el ojo a una impactada chica ante él- Especialmente a ti.

Dejando a todo el mundo con las mandíbulas colgando, Naruto comenzó a caminar.

Segundos después, una voz dejó escapar un muy familiar gruñido.

-¡DOBE!¡BÁJAME _AHORA_ MISMO!

-Oh, venga, sabes que te encanta.

-¡VOY A MATARTE; LO JURO!

--

-Oh, vamos, ¿todavía estás cabreado conmigo? –Naruto, luciendo alegremente un ojo morado, sorbió un poco de su prometido ramen.

Sasuke simplemente continuó fulminándole con la mirada sobre sus manos cruzadas.

Girando su ojo bueno bajo los párpados, Naruto señaló con sus palillos al pálido muchacho- Algo de gratitud por salvar tu trasero, la próxima vez te abandonaré a tu suerte.

Suprimiendo un estremecimiento por las imágenes que evocaron en su mente, Sasuke proyectó ahora sus miradas asesinas en el pecho de Naruto.

-De todas las maneras posibles para sacarnos de allí, ¿tenías que elegir _esa_?

Naruto sonrió- Bueno, podría haberte besado –declaró de forma impertinente- Eso hubiera funcionado, también.

Sasuke se tensó, sus ojos se ensancharon ligeramente. ¿_Podría haberme…besado?_ Su corazón comenzó a latir violentamente con aquella imagen mental. Pensar en Naruto deslizando los dedos entre su pelo, su mano agarrando el cuello de Sasuke y finalmente su boca devorando la suya…Tragando con fuerza, Sasuke consiguió reprimir un sonrojo.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera recuperar la compostura, Naruto se apoyó hacia delante y rió con malicia.

-…A no ser que fuera eso lo que realmente quisieras, Sa-su-ke-kun… -dijo con especial suavidad, sus ojos brillando peligrosamente.

Enderezándose, Sasuke recobró su mirada fulminante- Inténtalo siquiera y te mataré. _Por Dios, ni se te ocurra intentarlo. No tengo la menor idea de cómo demonios reaccionaré._ Manteniendo un sereno y frío semblante, Sasuke apartó de su mente la idea de que quizás si sabía _exactamente_ cual sería su reacción.

Riendo, Naruto se recostó en su silla- Relájate, Uchiha, sólo me estaba metiendo contigo. Deberíamos estar en una situación muy drástica para que yo acabara besándote.

…_Drástica?_

Inseguro de cómo reaccionar a eso, Sasuke simplemente gruñó y miró hacia otro sitio. Escuchó a Naruto sorber ruidosamente su ramen antes de volver a mirarle; aparentemente, el rubio estaba totalmente relajado con la conversación y sus aplicaciones. Sasuke no pudo reprimir del todo una pequeña sonrisa al mirar la simple forma en la que Naruto disfrutaba de su comida. _Bueno, desde luego tiene en orden sus prioridades._

…_Aún así…¿qué quiso decir con "drástica"?_

Naruto hizo un repentino ruido con la boca aun llena, mirando hacia arriba. Empezó a hablar incoherencias, paró un momento, tragó la comida, y volvió a intentarlo.

-Entonces, ¿cuándo vamos a quedar para hacer el trabajo?

Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro- Bueno, podemos vernos mañana en la biblioteca. No tengo ninguna clase por la tarde.

-Suena bien –tomando un sorbo de su soda, Naruto sonrió- No tengo ninguna clase a la que me importe ir por la tarde.

El Uchiha negó con la cabeza- ¿Cómo te las arreglas para hacer siempre lo que te da la gana…

-…y aún así sacar buenas notas? –sonriendo con picardía, se echó hacia atrás colocando las manos tras la cabeza- Es por mi encanto natural.

Resoplando, Sasuke se dejó caer también en su asiento.

-Estoy seguro de ello –respondió secamente. Echó un vistazo a su reloj, se estremeció, se levantó de la silla y dejó caer algo de dinero sobre la mesa.

-Tengo una clase en veinte minutos, nos vemos.

Naruto levantó una mano y la agitó ligeramente, pero no fue hasta que Sasuke agarró la puerta del restaurante cuando decidió hablar.

-¡Ey, Sasuke! Bueno, tú sabes…-le sonrió dulcemente- Es siempre un placer echarte una mano.

--

El humo dibujaba curvas en el espacio débilmente alumbrado mientras Sasuke limpiaba una de las mesas. Agitando la mano sobre una particularmente grande nube de humo que se había dirigido a su cara, Sasuke se enderezó y frunció el ceño mirando alrededor del espacio oscuro. Góticos, Emos y Punks rodeaban las mesas, fumando y bebiendo mientras lamentaban el triste destino del mundo. Un tipo con pantalones negros de cuero, una camisa estrecha, y gafas de sol redondas recitó un poema sobre la pequeña etapa mientras su compinche tocaba un juego de bongos.

¿Por qué demonios Sasuke había decidido trabajar en un lugar como éste? Suspirando, se movió hacia la próxima mesa y comenzó a limpiarla, por una vez deseando tener su delantal negro para cubrirse (sólo porque casualmente llevase el uniforme del café no significaba que quisiera llenárselo de mierda). Era molesto, pero prefería tener su propio dinero para gastar mejor que depender del fondo de pensiones de sus padres. Le parecía más respetuoso.

Además, la atmósfera le satisfacía.

A la vez que terminaba de limpiar la mesa, una irritante voz habló detrás de él.

-Uchiha.

Rechinando sus dientes, Sasuke se enderezó y se volvió.

-Hyuuga.

Neji, quien debería sentirse bastante fuera de lugar con su polo blanco y sus pantalones flojos, parecía encajar bien en la atmósfera del café. Sus fríos e impasibles ojos se pegaron a Sasuke mientras deslizaba las manos en los bolsillos.

Sasuke tuvo que contener una reacción contenciosa hacia el otro chico cuando los dos se miraron. Por alguna razón, el tranquilo Hyuuga siempre le irritaba terriblemente, y al parecer el sentimiento era mutuo. Sasuke no estaba seguro de la verdadera razón de sus acciones, pero la animosidad era la animosidad, después de todo. Viviría con ello.

Tras un largo y tenso silencio, Sasuke dijo- ¿Qué quieres, Hyuuga?

Neji contempló a Sasuke por un minuto- He escuchado por ahí que ha habido un…pequeño alboroto por parte tuya y de Naruto hoy.

Sasuke frunció el ceño- Eso no es asunto tuyo.

-¿Cuál fue la situación, Uchiha? –exigió suavemente, con voz fría. Sasuke inconscientemente se puso a la defensiva, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-He dicho que no es asunto tuyo, Hyuuga –Sasuke apretó los puños, tenso- Ahora, vete.

Neji ni siquiera pestañeó- Los asuntos de Naruto también lo son míos –paró un momento- ¿Estabas peleándote con él?

-¿Qué eres tú, su guardián? ¿Por qué siempre estás tan pendiente de él?

Hyuuga no respondió, pero Sasuke podía jurar que un leve sonrojo había cruzado sus mejillas. Neji sonrió en respuesta.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Sasuke se enfureció con esto. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para escupir una respuesta, de alguna forma, Neji se giró.

-Estate contento de que parece tenerte cariño, Uchiha –el muchacho con calma se sacudió el hombro- porque cuando no lo haga, tendrás algo más que un ojo morado de lo que preocuparte.

Frunciendo el ceño, Sasuke apretó los puños fuertemente a ambos lados y miró marcharse a Neji. _Maldito idiota. ¿Qué derecho tiene él para tratarme de esa forma?¡Bastardo!_

Agarrando el trapo, Sasuke caminó con furia hacia la siguiente mesa vacía empujando trozos de comida y cenizas fuera de la mesa. Como siempre, Neji era el apoyo incondicional de Naruto –especialmente cuando su apoyo consistía verse envuelto en alguna bronca con Sasuke- y eso molestaba al Uchiha hasta niveles insospechados. El cómo demonios aquellos dos se habían hecho amigos era un misterio…¿Naruto le había dado una paliza al Hyuuga una vez y, de repente, Neji era su defensor de por vida? ¡Que demonios!

No es que Sasuke tuviera miedo de Neji; él podía perfectamente defenderse en una pelea, y estar seguro de que, aún en el caso de ser el perdedor, el Hyuuga no quedaría en buen estado precisamente. Es solo que su rivalidad, que había existido desde la primera vez que se habían visto, parecía haberse incrementado desde que él y Naruto se habían vuelto más "íntimos", incluso cuando habían sido amigos y enemigos al mismo tiempo desde siempre.

¿Por qué él y Neji se detestaban tanto?

Perdido en sus pensamientos, Sasuke frunció el ceño y volvió al trabajo.

-¡Ey, macizo! ¿Te importa traerme una bebida?

Mirando hacia arriba, un chico esbelto y fuerte con al menos cuarenta piercings le guiñó el ojo con descaro mientras se lamía los labios. Sasuke reprimió un gruñido y sacó a relucir una pequeña y dolorosa sonrisa en respuesta.

-Ahora mismo.

_Odio mi vida._

--

Cansado, ajado e irritado, Sasuke atravesó los dormitorios hacia su habitación, ignorando las alegres voces que emanaban de las puertas abiertas. Una mirada rápida a su reloj le permitió concluir que eran las siete de la tarde. Su día por fin había terminado.

Con un suave suspiro de alivio, Sasuke sacó las llaves y la introdujo en la puerta de su habitación. _Gracias, Dios, por las habitaciones individuales. Si tuviera que soportar ahora a un compañero de cuarto, probablemente acabaría matándole._

Avanzando hacia dentro del cuarto, Sasuke cerró la puerta tras de sí, cerró el pestillo y se dejó caer sobre la cama, con un brazo cubriéndole los ojos. _Dios, estoy hecho polvo…_

"_Podría haberte besado…"_

El brazo de Sasuke se apretó más contra su cara. Los comentarios de Naruto aquella mañana le acosaban, y Sasuke se sorprendió a sí mismo analizando las palabras del rubio…No importaba cómo lo mirase, parecía que Naruto había estado…_flirteando_ con él. ¿Era eso acaso posible?¿Y era también posible que Sasuke incluso lo _esperase_?

Suspirando, Sasuke apartó el brazo y miró hacia el techo. _Con Naruto, es demasiado difícil saberlo. Siempre hace comentarios de ese tipo, pero los trata como si fueran bromas…No podría decir si está simplemente bromeando o tratando de encubrirlo. _Sasuke frunció el ceño. _¿Cuál de ellas quiero yo que sea?_

Incapaz de encontrar una respuesta para aquella pregunta, Sasuke miró hacia la fotografía que descansaba sobre su escritorio. Era una foto de Naruto en su ropa de baloncesto, un balón metido bajo el brazo mientras sonreía y hacía el símbolo de la victoria a la cámara. Sasuke recordó cuándo había hecho esa foto…

-_Flashback-_

_Mierda, ha ganado de nuevo. _Lanzando maldiciones mientras enfocaba la cámara, Sasuke tomaba fotos del equipo mientras los jugadores se felicitaban unos a otros, sabiendo que el director tendría su cabeza si esas fotos no aparecían en el periódico del colegio. Sasuke odiaba los deportes de la escuela y hubiera preferido perder una pierna que participar en uno de esos descerebrados vítores que siempre les acompañaban, pero el trabajo parecía bueno y si conseguía suficientes fotos buenas, podría hacer una muestra.

Desafortunadamente, eso incluía tomar fotos del mejor jugador del equipo.

Turnando su rostro en una mirada fría, se levantó de las gradas para dirigirse a la cancha. El rubio que no tenía más remedio que buscar, se encontraba rodeado de fans, recibiendo alegremente sus cumplidos y los golpes en el hombro. Mientras Naruto se giraba y descubría al fotógrafo, la temperatura de la mirada de Sasuke bajó unos cuantos grados.

Con una sonrisa en la cara, Naruto se dirigió a su rival y se detuvo delante de él.

-Me apuesto lo que quieras a que _odias_ que haya sido el máximo puntuador hoy ¿no, Uchiha? –su sonrisa se ensanchó- Vas a tener que estropear un perfecto carrete con fotos _mías._

Decidiendo no responderle, Sasuke simplemente levantó la cámara. La cara de Naruto enseguida se tornó sonriente cuando el flash de Sasuke disparó. El moreno sofocó un comentario de desacuerdo. _Esperaba poder conseguir una foto de él con el ceño fruncido. Eso sí sería un gran aporte para el periódico del colegio._

Bajando la cámara, Sasuke le indicó a Naruto con la cabeza que había terminado y se dio la vuelta.

-Oye, Uchiha –Naruto esperó a que Sasuke se volviera a mirarle- Toma una foto más.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, con una fría sonrisa cruzándole la cara- Eso es un poco vanidoso por tu parte, ¿no te parece?

Naruto resopló- No estoy hablando del periódico, idiota –ignoró la cara de Sasuke al recibir el insulto- Quiero que tomes una foto más para que la tengas _tú. _

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos- ¿Qué demonios te hace pensar que _quiero _una?

-Sólo hazlo –Naruto espero a que Sasuke frunciera el ceño y levantase la cámara- ¿Preparado?

-Por supuesto, Usuratonkachi.

Naruto prácticamente se mordió la lengua frente al insulto, pero antes de que Sasuke disparase la foto, su cara cambió a una sonrisa triunfante. El aliento de Sasuke se agitó en su garganta con la repentina muestra de humor y camaradería que fluía del rubio. Tragando fuerte, Sasuke tomó la foto y bajó la cámara.

_Jamás le había visto sonreírme de esa forma…_

Soltando una risita ahogada, Naruto dejó la pose y le dio una palmada en la espalda al moreno.

-¿Ves, Sasuke? Ni siquiera tú puedes estropear mi buen humor tras una victoria –dedicándole a Sasuke un guiño haciendo la uve con la mano, Naruto se volvió hacia la cancha donde estaba todo el mundo.

Un segundo después, Sasuke se había recuperado lo suficiente como para fruncir el ceño furiosamente. _¿Piensa que puede burlarse de mí de esa manera?_ Girando sobre sus talones, el Uchiha salió del gimnasio. _Tan pronto como las revele, pienso tirar ESA foto y los negativos a la basura._

Y, de algún modo, la foto había acabado en un marco y se erguía orgullosa al lado de su cama.

-_End Flashback-_

Sentándose, Sasuke se acercó al escritorio y se inclinó sobre él, mirando la imagen. _Ese fue el día que nuestra relación comenzó a cambiar. Me desarmó con aquella estúpida sonrisa, y desde aquel momento no pude quitármelo de la cabeza._ Cogió la foto, pasando un pulgar sobre el marco. _Desde entonces, incluso sin querer admitirlo…_

…_Quería que me sonriera de esa forma de nuevo._

Sasuke contuvo el impulso de pasar el pulgar sobre la imagen de Naruto, dejando con determinación la foto sobre el escritorio. _Debería haber tirado esta foto hace años. De hecho, podría hacerlo ahora._

No se movió.

Tras un momento de lucha consigo mismo, Sasuke se dio por vencido y sacudió la cabeza. _No puedo luchar contra ello. No importa lo mucho que me lo niegue, sigo queriendo estar más cerca de el._

…_Me pregunto si él quiere estar más cerca de mí, también…_


	2. Chapter 2

Notas de Mus:

Siiiii señor, después de años, siglos y milenios, el destino quiere que siga traduciendo este fic. ¿Motivo? Que vivo en Londres, he de mejorar mi ingles, y trabajo 12 horas al día en las que casi no hago nada. Así que tengo que hacer algo provechoso, y ¿qué mejor que dar a conocer al mundo la historia de esta gran mujer?

Aquí está el segundo capítulo. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo.

Musa Lockheart.

.o.o.o.

Sasuke Uchiha no se pone nervioso. Normalmente no se enfada, ni forma escándalos, ni se siente ansioso. Pero puede, y de hecho, se molesta _bastante_ cuando alguien llega tarde a un encuentro y se lo reconoce a sí mismo en silencio.

Así que si por algún momento pareciera como que estaba andando hacia delante y atrás, mirando su reloj y murmurando por lo bajo, probablemente es que tú estarías perdiendo la cabeza.

-Son casi las _cuatro,_ joder –farfulló mientras disfrutaba de un rápido e innecesario paseo hasta el final del pasillo lleno de libros antes de decidir volver atrás- ¿Dónde demonios está?

El sonido de la puerta de la biblioteca le hizo pararse y mirar hacia ella. Avistando una mata de pelo rubio en el proceso, Sasuke rápidamente dio una zancada hacia atrás, se sentó a la mesa y enterró la nariz en el libro mientras esperaba a que apareciera. Ignoró el sonido de pasos que se acercaban a él.

-¡Sasuke! Aquí estas- sonriendo tímidamente, Naruto dejó la mochila en la silla que estaba al lado de Sasuke y se apoyó en la mesa- Siento llegar tan tarde. No te _imaginas_ lo que ha pasado-

-Entonces ahórramelo –Sasuke ni siquiera levantó la vista de su libro, y por su tono, Naruto bien podría haber sido un pedazo de chicle pegado a su zapato- haz algo útil y búscate un libro.

-Vale, vale –resondió Naruto, moviéndose para buscar los libros que había disponibles- No se por qué me molesto en disculparme contigo, tendría más posibilidades convenciendo a Grim Reaper de que es una bailarina que haciéndome un hueco en la enorme muralla de _Sasuke el ofendido_.

Sasuke levantó los ojos del libro tras ese comentario, con una mirada lo suficientemente fría como para enfriar a Satán- Llegas _cuatro_ horas tarde, Uzumaki.

-Lo se, y lo siento –cogiendo un libro, Naruto se sentó al lado de Sasuke- Lo cierto es que perdí la noción del tiempo.

Satán empezó a estornudar.

-¿Cómo pierdes la noción del tiempo de _cuatro horas_?

Naruto le miró, aparentemente decidiendo si decírselo a Sasuke o estarse calladito. Tras un momento, el rubio simplemente le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa.

-No lo sé, tienen la tendencia de escurrírseme entre los dedos –sostuvo sus manos en alto moviendo los dedos para demostrarlo- En serio, creo que necesitaremos una red o algo así para atrapar esas horas traicioneras.

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada de indiferencia, pero una parte de él estaba intrigada.

_¿Por qué no me lo dice?_ Pero decidió no preguntar.

-Quizás simplemente deba soldarte un reloj al brazo –dijo, disfrutando en secreto de la mueca de dolor que acompañó a su declaración y volvió a trasladar su atención a la búsqueda de libros.

-Creo que deberíamos hacer el trabajo sobre Cristóbal Colón –agregó Sasuke mientras recorría un dedo sobre el lomo de varios de ellos. Cuando Naruto hizo una risita burlona, Sasuke le miró.

-Colón era un imbécil. Si vamos a hacerlo sobre un explorador, mejor sobre Marco Polo o algo así. Al menos él tiene un juego que lleva su nombre –Naruto empezó a revolver las hojas del libro que había encontrado. Alzando una ceja, Sasuke se volvió apoyándose sobre los libros.

-¿Sabes quién es Colón?

-Sep –Naruto respondió de forma suave, con la atención centrada en lo que fuera que estaba leyendo- viene, no en tres barquitos pequeños, sino con todo el apoyo de España y se pone a cagarla, incluso comienza el comercio de esclavos en las Américas- sacude la cabeza y pasa la página- no voy a escribir un trabajo sobre lo fantástico que era.

Sasuke parpadea, sorprendido.

-Hm.

Naruto le mira.

-"Hm" ¿qué?

-Nunca te hubiera tomado por el tipo de persona que sabe esas cosas.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

-No soy tan ignorante como la gente se piensa que soy, Sasuke. Sé prestar atención –claramente irritado por la sorpresa pintada en la cara de Sasuke, se volvió hacia el libro que estaba leyendo- No creo que haya nada utilizable en este -murmuró por lo bajo.

Escaneando los libros de historia que había tras Sasuke, Naruto apremió- Esos deben tener algo acerca de Marco Polo…

Dando un paso hacia delante, miró a Sasuke.

-¿Te vas a mover o no?

Sasuke parpadeó. _Huh._ _Hace bastante tiempo desde la última vez que Naruto se enfadó conmigo._ Por algún motivo, eso le divertía. Cruzando los brazos, sonrió a Naruto.

-Estoy seguro de que no lo necesitas. ¿No puedes escribir simplemente el trabajo de memoria?

-No. No puedo. Ahora, ¿podrías _moverte_ de una vez?

-Y yo que pensaba que estábamos en la zona "libre de ignorancia".

-Muévete, Uchiha –el ceño fruncido de Naruto creció al comprobar que Sasuke simplemente cruzaba más los brazos y se acomodaba más sobre la estantería llena de libros- En serio, de todos los momentos que podías elegir para decidir tener sentido del humor… -farfulló.

Sasuke reprimió una risita al ver la mirada mosqueada de Naruto. _¿Es así como él se siente cada vez que se mete conmigo? No me extraña que lo haga tan a menudo. _Permitiéndose dejar escapar una sonrisa engreída, Sasuke le dedicó una mirada de reto a Naruto.

-Bueno, siempre te pavoneas de ser un poco más alto que yo. Estoy seguro de que puedes alcanzar el libro conmigo aquí.

Farfullando por lo bajo, Naruto se acercó.

-Está bien, demonios –se estiró para agarrar el libro que estaba en lo alto de la estantería, pero su mano no estaba ni siquiera cerca de conseguirlo. Respirando hondo, Naruto se acercó aún más.

Y más.

La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Sasuke cuando se vio rodeado de una repentina vista _demasiado_ cercana del pecho de Naruto. Los músculos del rubio se tensaron bajo la camisa negra mientras él se estiraba hacia arriba, y la boca de Sasuke se quedó completamente seca cuando éste se acercó un poco más. Tragando saliva, reprimió el impulso de apartarse.

…_Mierda, huele bien._

Un ligero olor a miel y cítricos se abrió paso por la nariz de Sasuke mientras se apretaba contra los libros. Naruto estaba casi haciendo un sándwich con él y la pared, con unos preciados escasos centímetros entre ellos. Apartando la cara, Sasuke tuvo que contener el insano impulso de agarrar la camisa de Naruto, enterrar la cara en el pecho del chico e inhalar profundamente.

_Joder, ¿qué DEMONIOS pasa conmigo?¡Solo es un chico! _

Sasuke se retorció de nuevo contra los libros y cerró los ojos cuando Naruto introdujo una pierna entre las suyas para impulsarse hacia arriba.

_Jesús…_

Tratando de controlar su respiración, Sasuke miró hacia Naruto. Su cara tenía una mueca, con la lengua ligeramente hacia fuera y apuntando hacia arriba por su labio mientras Naruto se concentraba en alcanzar su premio. El corazón de Sasuke empezó a pegar saltos mientras apoyaba las sudorosas palmas de sus manos contra el mueble. Cada hueso de su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo que acercase a Naruto hacia sí, le recorriera el torso con las manos y le agarrase del cuello para propinarle un beso furioso, _¡algo!_

…_Oh dios, me siento atraído hacia él. Me atrae Naruto Uzumaki. _

Apurado por esta revelación, Sasuke casi no escuchó a Naruto susurrar.

-Oh, al carajo.

Casi no le dio tiempo a mirar cuando Sasuke se encontró aplastado contra la estantería, con toda la longitud de Naruto pegada a él. Aún siendo esto lo suficientemente embarazoso, un pequeño chillido se escapó de entre los labios de Sasuke cuando su ya medio frito cerebro registró la sensación del duro y tonificado cuerpo de Naruto apretándose contra el suyo.

Sasuke tragó saliva, con la cara presionada contra la oreja y mandíbula de Naruto.

_Solo… piensa en cosas buenas. Cosas puras. Encuentra un momento Zen. _Mientras Naruto se apretaba contra él, Sasuke cerró los ojos y pensó con desesperación: _¿Cuál es el sonido de una sola mano aplaudiendo? Si un árbol cae en medio del bosque, y no hay nadie alrededor, ¿hace algún sonido? _

…_¿Va a apartarse de encima mía antes de que me avergüence a mi mismo?_

Antes de que el pánico de Sasuke pudiera salir a la superficie, Naruto soltó un sonidito triunfante y agarró el libro, apartándose. Lo meneó con mofa por delante de Sasuke.

-¡Ha! ¿qué te parece_ esto_, eh, Sasuke?

Sasuke abrió la boca para responder, pero lo único que consiguió fue suave y sofocado sonido antes de empujar a Naruto fuera de su camino y moverse hacia la mesa. Empezó inmediatamente a recoger todas sus cosas, tirando sus notas descuidadamente dentro de la mochila y encajándose varios libros de historia que había encontrado bajo el brazo.

Naruto parpadeó mientras observaba los repentinos y frenéticos movimientos.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo otros compromisos, Naruto –Sasuke escupió friamente. Poniéndose derecho, pasó como un temporal junto a la mesa- La próxima vez, te sugiero que llegues _a tiempo_.

Y se fue, ignorando la sorprendida mirada de Naruto. _No puedo sentarme a su lado. No ahora que se que estoy…que quiero…_Un sonrojo apareció por toda su cara mientras agitaba la cabeza y le echaba un ojo a sus libros. _Joder…¿cómo voy a poder mirarle a la cara?_

Y aceptando los libros de la encargada, Sasuke salió de la biblioteca.

-¡Teme! Espera un maldito segundo.

_No, no, no, no puedo lidiar contigo ahora, no, no, no…_

Sasuke había conseguido poner una mano en la puerta cuando la de Naruto le agarró del brazo. _¡Mierda!_

-¿A dónde demonios te estás escapando? Se que he llegado tarde, pero tenemos trabajo que hacer y-

-Empezaré a buscar online y indagar varias fuentes –paró un momento- por el contrario que tú, yo ya he estado aquí un buen rato y me voy a casa.

_Suéltame. Solo… ¡déjame irme! _

Naruto dudó, pero finalmente soltó su brazo.

-Está bien. Te veo mañana, Sasuke.

El otro chico simplemente hizo un sonido dudoso como respuesta, abriendo la puerta y huyendo de él.

_Necesito alejarme de él hasta que sepa qué está pasando. _

No fue hasta medio camino cerca de su casa cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de que había olvidado la cartera.

_¡Mierda!_

-

Los dioses le sonreían a Neji hoy.

El pálido chico había decidido visitar la biblioteca, no pensando realmente en buscar algo, cuando de repente se encontró con Uzumaki Naruto. Estaba sentado solo, mordiendo alternativamente su lápiz y su labio mientras escribía algunas notas en un libro. Y Uchiha no parecía estar a la vista.

Permitiéndose una pequeña sonrisa, Neji se dirigió hasta donde estaba Naruto y miró el libro que éste estaba leyendo. Naruto no parecía haber notado su presencia, tan metido como estaba en su trabajo. Después de permitirse mirar al chico un par de veces, Neji decidió hacer constar su presencia.

-Nunca antes te había visto tan estudioso.

-Ya, parece ser el consenso general –respondió Naruto.

Neji levantó una ceja. _¿Él ya sabía que yo estaba aquí?_

-¿Y haces algún progreso?

Naruto paró por un momento, dejó su lapiz en la mesa y se recostó sobre la silla.

-Sep, he conseguido algo de información aprovechable –cruzando los brazos por detrás de su cabeza, la echó hacia atrás y miró a Neji mientras le sonreía- Y, ¿qué te trae por estos lugares?

La pequeña sonrisa de Neji se ensanchó.

-Solo deambulaba por la zona –cuando Naruto asintió y se puso en pie, Neji dudó. _¿Debería preguntárselo ahora?_ El chico escurrió las manos dentro de sus bolsillos. _Supongo que es tan buen momento como cualquier otro y Uchiha está ausente, por una vez._

Aclarando su garganta suavemente, Neji se aventuró a dejar salir unas cuantas palabras.

-¿Estás ocupado este fin de semana, Naruto?

Interesado, Naruto se volvió para mirarle, apoyando un brazo sobre el asiento de la silla.

-No particularmente, no. ¿Por qué?

-Tengo una entrada de sobra para el concierto de Yellowcard, y había pensado que igual querrías-…

-¿YELLOWCARD?¿HABLAS EN SERIO? –Naruto agarró los hombros del sorprendido Hyuuga- ¿Tienes entradas para Yellowcard!?

-Si…-Neji respondió despacio, mirando los ojos brillantes de felicidad de Naruto- ¿Debo tomarme eso como que quieres ir?

-¡DEMONIOS, SI! –sonriendo como un maniático, Naruto apretó el agarre en los hombros de Neji- ¡llevo semanas intentando conseguir entradas, eres oficialmente el tipo más genial de todos los tiempos!

Intentando suprimir una sonrisa y fracasando estrepitosamente, Neji se rió ligeramente.

-Me pasaré a recogerte el sábado a las 6, ¿te parece bien?

La sonrisa de Naruto estaba en proceso de partir su cabeza en dos.

-Neji, acabo de descubrir algo. ¡Te quiero con toda mi alma y mi corazón! –rodeó con los brazos al chico pálido y apretó con todas sus fuerzas.

Sonrojándose un poco, Neji permitió a Naruto abrazarle. _Si hubiera sabido que era así de fácil ganarse su afecto, lo habría hecho hacer MESES._

Su mirada se distrajo al captar movimiento a su derecha.

Uchica Sasuke estaba parado tan solo a unos cinco pasos de ellos, con las facciones congeladas. Neji le guiñó un ojo y luego se permitió una sonrisa de medio lado. Esta se esfumó cuando Naruto se apartó de él, sonriendo feliz.

-Te veo el sábado, entonces –dedicando una mirada seca a Sasuke, Neji añadió- podemos ir a cenar algo antes. Yo invito.

-¿En serio?¿Consigo ver a Yellowcard y además comida gratis? –Naruto rió, dándole una palmada a Neji en el hombro- ¿Dónde has _estado_ toda mi vida?

A su espalda, Sasuke estaba rechinando sus dientes en silencio y apretando los puños.

Sonriendo, Neji se fue alejando de ellos.

-Es una cita, entonces –le divertía personal y enormemente la mirada pobremente reprimida de furia que tenía Sasuke pintada en la cara. Murmurando para sí, Neji abandonó la biblioteca.

Si, definitivamente, los dioses le sonreían hoy. Había conseguido fácilmente una cena y un concierto en compañía de Naruto mientras además le tocaba las narices al Uchiha.

No le extrañaba que su horóscopo tuviera cinco estrellas hoy.

-¡Te veo luego, Neji! –volviéndose, Naruto agitó la mano efusivamente hacia Neji mientras se encontraba con un furioso Sasuke- ¡Ey! ¿Cuándo has vuelto tú?

-Más o menos en mitad de tu declaración de amor eterno e incondicional –escupió Sasuke. Una parte de él le estaba acusando de dejarse llevar demasiado por sus emociones, pero al resto de él le importaba bien poco. Acercándose, Sasuke cogió su cartera de la silla, se volvió y salió andando como un temportal de nuevo- Que te lo pases bien el sábado –dijo sarcásticamente.

_Maldito capullo, gilipollas... Neji se puede ir al infierno._

Y montado en su propio enfado, Sasuke pudo escuchar a Naruto murmurar: ¿pero qué _demonios_ pasa con él hoy?

Sasuke permitió que su pelo crease sombras sobre su cara.

…_maldito seas, Naruto._

_Maldito seas por hacerme sentir así. _

Unas tres horas después, Naruto descansaba tirado en su cama, mirando al techo.

_Me pregunto qué demonios es lo que le ha picado hoy. ¿Qué he hecho que le ha molestado tanto?_

Frunciendo el ceño, el rubio repasó los eventos del día. No estaba muy seguro de qué es lo que había hecho estallar a Sasuke la primera vez, aunque imaginaba que podía atribuirse a haber llegado tarde. Sasuke podría llegar a ser extremadamente sensible con cosas como esa… pero aquello no excusaba por qué se había cabreado la segunda vez.

Honestamente, Naruto no era capaz de adivinar cual había sido el problema. Lo único que Sasuke había visto al llegar había sido a él haciendo planes con—

-Oh, por el amor de dios, ¡Neji! –Naruto se dio una palmada en la frente, ganándose una mirada extraña por parte de Kiba, que estaba tirado en su propia cama con un libro sobre perros en las manos.

-¿Qué pasa con Neji?

Naruto sacudió la cabeza.

-Simplemente, he caído en la cuenta de por qué Sasuke está enfadado conmigo –esos dos se odian a muerte. No me extraña que Sasuke estuviera mosqueado.

Kiba resopló, devolviendo su atención al libro.

-¿Desde cuándo necesita Sasuke una excusa para estar enfadado contigo? Vive así.

-Cierto –rió naruto ligeramente- no es que yo no le anime a cada instante del día.

-¿Por qué le provocas, de todas formas? Acabarás con su puño metido por la garganta en algún momento si sigues así.

-Ya hemos pasado por eso –respondió Naruto. Tomando una decisión, se incorporó y sonrió- por otro lado, es demasiado divertido contrariarle.

Kiba hizo un pequeño sonido de reconocimiento en su garganta cuando vio a Naruto ponerse algo de ropa y coger una chaqueta.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Voy a entrenar un poco.

-¿Otra vez? –Kiba frunció el ceño- Ya estás tallado en piedra, ¿para qué demonios necesitas entrenar?

Con una sonrisa monumental, Naruto se volvió, alzó un brazo e hizo notar el músculo.

-Eh, mantener este hermoso y atractivo cuerpo –tomó una pausa para darse un beso en el bicep- toma mucho trabajo, cuidado y amor.

Soltando un bufido seguido de una risa, Kiba hizo rodar sus ojos.

-Anda, ve, Narciso.

Naruto se rió y salió por la puerta justo cuando una almohada voló hacia él. Cerrándola tras él, se echó la bolsa de gimnasia al hombro y se encaminó hacia el gimnasio.

_Quizás allí consiga pensar en qué hacer con el príncipe Uchiha._

-

-If you're sexy and you know it clap your hands! (T:¡Si eres sexy y lo sabes, da una palmada!) –Naruto cantaba desde el suelo, levantando sus piernas y parte baja del cuerpo en el aire alternativamente- If you're sexy and you know it clap your hands! If you're sexy and you know it, and you really wanna show it (y quieres enseñarlo), If you're sexy and you know it—

-Está bien, suficiente, Uzumaki.

-Ey, no me odiéis por ser bello –respondió Naruto, disfrutando de la ronda de risas y bufidos que acompañaron su apreciación. Con una sonrisa en la cara, hizo otras diez repeticiones antes de bajar las piernas y ponerse de pie de nuevo. Nada le satisfacía más a Naruto que entrenar un poco—bueno, salvo el ramen. La sensación de llevar su cuerpo al límite, acabando todo sudoroso y dolorido al día siguiente en sitios que ni siquiera sabía que estaban ahí.

Y bueno, era un gran día para quemar un poco de frustración sexual. Incluso con todo lo hermoso que era, Naruto todavía no solía—y para ser honesto, no quería—apuntarse muchos tantos. ¿Qué mejor forma de liberar tensión que golpear un saco de boxeo?

Por supuesto, ahora que ese saco ya no era Sasuke, Naruto tenía que usar el del gimnasio.

Mientras cogía una pesa y empezaba a trabajar sus triceps, Naruto se puso a pensar de nuevo en por qué dejó de pelear con Sasuke. No estaba realmente seguro, pero así de repente, parecía ser… incorrecto. Estaba cansado de pelear con alguien que simplemente estaba pretendiendo odiar, y estaba harto de la "te-odio-así-que-haré-todo-lo-posible-para-joderte" especie de relación que tenían.

Así que… la cambió.

Naruto tenía que admitir, que ser amigo de Sasuke en lugar de enemigos le hacía muchísimo más feliz que si fuera de otra manera. Pasar el tiempo con el bastardo (y flirtear con él, tenía que admitirlo. La cara que ponía Sasuke siempre, es que… no tenía precio). Era como darle luz al día. Y el hecho de que Sasuke estuviera bueno ayudaba, por otra parte. Personalmente, Naruto prefería las chicas, pero hey… un tío bueno es un tío bueno, ¿verdad? Riéndose, Naruto flexionó los brazos, tratando de imaginar qué diría Sasuke si Naruto alguna vez le soltase _eso_.

Un suave crujido hizo a Naruto levantar la vista. Gaara miraba impasible hacia él, vestido con una camiseta roja y calzonas negras. Naruto le sonrió.

-Yo, Gaara,. Todavía flacucho, por lo que veo.

Los ojos de Gaara se entrecerraron ligeramente.

-Naruto. Todavía con un sentido del gusto atroz, por lo que veo.

La sonrisa de Naruto se ensanchó.

-Ey, me importa bien poco lo que digas. El naranja me sienta de vicio.

Antes de volverse, Gaara le echó una mirada rápida al cuerpo de Naruto. Embutido en una camiseta naranja deportiva y con un pantalón corto azul, Naruto debería lucir terriblemente mal, pero de alguna manera se las arreglaba para que le sentara bien. Gaara meneó la cabeza suavemente, moviéndose hacia un banco para sentarse cerca del rubio y coger otra pesa él mismo. _Es una de las características de Naruto Uzumaki, supongo…_

Tras unos minutos de silencio, Naruto habló.

-Bueno, ¿Qué me cuentas? No has estado viniendo al gimnasio muy a menudo últimamente.

Gaara hizo un ligero sonido gutural como respuesta, pero cuando Naruto frunció el ceño y empezó a hacer soniditos con el pie, Gaara entornó los ojos.

-He tenido muchos exámenes y trabajos estas dos últimas semanas –dijo finalmente. Naruto pareció animarse de repente.

-¿Ves? No es tan difícil darle a la gente una respuesta directa –Naruto sonrió mientras Gaara simplemente le dedicó una mirada asesina- no necesitas convertirte en un papagayo como yo para ser capaz de llevar una conversación decente.

Gaara le miró.

-Parece que hoy estás de buen humor –comentó.

-¡Por supuesto que lo estoy, voy al concierto de Yellowcard con Neji el sábado!

Gaara se quedó petrificado con la pesa levantada.

-¿Con Neji?

-¡Sep! Apuesto a que no imaginabas que el chaval no era tan estirado como parece –Naruto sonrió, reanudando el movimiento de las pesas para trabajar sus biceps.

Gaara dudó.

-Vas a un concierto… ¿solo eso?

-Bueno, primero cenaremos algo –Naruto percibió el entrecejo arrugado en la cara de Gaara- ¿Por qué?¿Hay algo malo en ello?

-¿Estás seguro que es… una quedada casual?

Naruto soltó una risotada.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

Gaara le miró durante un momento.

-Podría ser una cita.

Un completo silencio se hizo en el espacio que había a su alrededor antes de que Naruto estallara en carcajadas. Golpeándose la pierna, Naruto echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se desataba en su ataque de hilaridad.

-¿Neji?¿Pidiéndome una _cita_?¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

Gaara frunció el ceño ante la reacción de Naruto.

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

Lentamente recobrando el control de sí mismo, Naruto se frotó los ojos.

-Porque Neji es un colega, nada en ese sentido. Y de hecho, si alguna de las chicas con las que él ha salido te oyese decir eso… -continuó riéndose alternativamente.

Gaara miró hacia otra parte. _Las relaciones de Neji con chicas nunca han sido serias. Siempre han roto con él porque nunca hacían nada juntos. No creo que sea una evidencia muy fuerte a favor de Neji. _El frunce de su entrecejo se acrecentó. _¿Ha decidido ponerse en marcha con Naruto…tan pronto?_

Naruto vio la mirada en la cara de Gaara y su sonrisa poco a poco fue desapareciendo.

-¿Gaara?¿Qué pasa?

Tras un momento, el otro chico simplemente agitó la cabeza, dejó la pesa en el suelo y se puso en pie.

-Tengo que irme –dijo simplemente. Sus pálidos ojos verdes miraron hacia Naruto de forma solemne durante un largo rato.

Naruto levantó una ceja.

-¿Qué?

-Como no he podido venir mucho últimamente… -Gaara frunció el ceño ligeramente antes de relajar sus facciones- ¿Entrenarías conmigo?

-¿Compañeros de entrenamiento? –Naruto sonrió- ¡Dalo por hecho! Me encargaré de arrastrar tu trasero hasta aquí y darte lo tuyo.

Gaara parpadeó pero no dijo nada, volviéndose con un leve asentimiento y saliendo del gimnasio. Parándose en la entrada, se tocó la nariz con cuidado y se miró los dedos.

Sep… sangre.


End file.
